vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hattori Hanzou (Toaru)
Summary Hattori Hanzou is a ninja of the pure line of the Hattori clan. In spite of his high position, he left his clan to live in Academy City while hiding his identity and status as a ninja. He ended up joining the biggest Skill-Out faction under Komaba Ritoku's command and befriending both Komaba and Hamazura Shiage. After Komaba's death and Hamazura's abdication, Hanzou became the next leader of their Skill-Out faction. Despite having parted ways he's still friends with Shiage and has helped him on occasion. He also temporarily took over Komaba's role in protecting Fremea Seivelun from harm. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Hattori Hanzou Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around 16-17 years old Classification: Human, Level 0 Esper, Ninja, Skill-Out leader Powers and Abilities: Peak Human condition, skilled martial artist, ninja training, skilled gun user and ninja weapon user, resistance to poison Attack Potency: Street level (As a trained ninja, martial artist and Skill-Out leader he is likely physically superior to Kamijou Touma and Hamazura Shiage, knocked out Kuruwa with a single punch) Speed: Likely Peak Human (Likely physically superior to Touma and Shiage) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Likely physically superior to Touma and Shiage) Stamina: At least above average as a trained ninja and Skill-Out leader Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with handgun Standard Equipment: Handgun, uchine, modified cell phone, Shield AED, MAV materials Intelligence: Above average intelligence, he's an experienced ninja and leader of the biggest faction of Skill-Out Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Martial Arts/Ninja Training:' Hanzou is a trained ninja and martial artist, capable of defeating the similarly skilled Kuruwa in battle and act as the leader of the biggest faction in Skill-Out. Unlike Kuruwa, Hanzou prefers to use actual ninja weapons, like the uchine, an extremely short arrow only about 15 centimeters long. It is used for stabbing and not throwing and it's mostly used for assassinations. In spite of the short range of the weapon, Hanzou's ninja skills allow him to compensate for its drawbacks. Due to his training, Hanzou prefers to stick to the ninja's tenets and retreat if his first attack fails to defeat his enemy, though he's willing to stay and fight if the situation requires it. *'Firearms:' Hanzou is also knowledgeable in the use of handguns, usually carrying at least one with him. *'Modified Cell Phone:' Hanzou carries a modified cell phone that can pick up electromagnetic waves not intended for normal phones, like Anti-Skill radio signals. *'Shield AED:' A device that automatically applies an electric shock to Hanzou's chest in response to the level of his brain waves, it was capable of making him regain consciousness 3 seconds after he had been knocked out by the shockwave caused by a smoothbore gun's shell. *'MAV:' Hanzou carries with him a 30 cm square piece of thick waterproof paper. By using the paper to make a paper airplane and adding a couple of motors about the size of the nail on his pinky, some small flaps and a rudder, and taping on a camera and transceiver, Hanzou can create a MAV (Micro Air Vehicle) that can be used as a remotely controlled flying camera. The MAV can fly at 150 km/h, has an operating range of a few kilometers and its data can be sent to any cell phone. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Technology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Criminals Category:Tier 9